


Angry Birds Rare Pair

by AngryBirdDeathMetal



Category: Angry Birds Toons, Angry birds - Fandom, Bad Piggies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBirdDeathMetal/pseuds/AngryBirdDeathMetal
Summary: There is a storm in pig city and the king will order his most trusted minion to aid him in his struggle.
Kudos: 3





	Angry Birds Rare Pair

(WIP)

Dark clouds loomed over Piggy Island. All of bird and pig kind were in their homes, tucked into bed and accommodated by a warm glass of almond milk. A storm was predicted by PCN, Pig City News, to roll over their island around midnight.  
The pigs had their gadgets to keep them safe from the hail and rain. They should have no room to worry. They face much more frightening tasks almost daily, constantly being sent into conflict with their rivals, the birds.  
However, for one pig thunderstorms were a much greater menace to pig kind than birds.

King Pig, ruler of all things putrid and piggly.  
He had everything he could have ever wanted in life. Yet he found himself yearning for more, with a goal that was near impossible to achieve.  
To steal the eggs. Now the egg snatching was child’s play, phase two was a different story.  
It would be safe to say that every inhabitant, bird and pig alike, were sick and tired of the King’s sloppy rulership. While he possessed many servers and peasants, it was rare for them to be loyal to the cause. 

One of the King’s most trusted servants had turned out to be plotting his removal to take throne as the new monarch. The rest were buffoons who couldn’t tell an egg from a rock.  
He was truly surrounded by idiots.  
Out of all of his million minions, he had a favorite.  
The commander of his Piggy militia, Air Force, and everything involving pork on pork combat.  
He was in charge of planning and making recommendations when forming battle strategies and plots against the birds.  
What he lacked in smarts he made up for in strength, not to mention his undying loyalty towards the King and pig cause.

The storm was violent, twigs and Trimble weed flew through the castles parted door. In the upper level lay the King. (WIP)


End file.
